flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Comic History Batman was created by Bob Kane (who was the artist) and writer Bill Finger. While only Kane receives the credit for creating Batman (since most of the features of Batman came from his ideals) only very few know who else "co-created" Batman. Batman first appeared in "comic" book history in Detective Comics #27 on mid May of 1939. After Batman got more famous in Detective Comics, he eventually got his own series which was titled "Batman." This came into existence on early April 1940. He is the second comic book hero to have a costume (The Phantom being the first). Overview Batman's origin story is fairly consistent throughout his various incarnations: at a young age, Bruce witnessed the murder of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, during a mugging-gone-wrong, and afterwards dedicated his life to ridding his home, Gotham City, of the criminal element that stole their lives, dedicating himself to reaching the peak of physical and intellectual perfection, and donning a costume in the image of a bat to prey on the fears of superstitious criminals. However, throughout the years, the Waynes' murderer has changed a few times. Originally, the Waynes were killed by a nameless, random thug, to represent the senseless nature of street crime. During 1948 it was revealed that the Waynes had been killed by a specific thug named Joseph Chill, who is later discovered to have been a mafia hitman paid to kill them. Tim Burton's 1989 movie interpretation then attributes this to Batman's arch-nemesis the Joker. In 2005's Batman Begins, the origin resets back to Joe Chill, this time a poverty-stricken man who is later repentant and then murdered to cover the crimes of mob boss Carmine Falcone, whom Chill was going to testify against. Despite these divergences, there is a consensus that witnessing his parents' murders makes him resolve to devote his life to ending crime. Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 210 lbs. Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Origin of the Batman Bruce Wayne grew up with no worries in his life. He had loving parents that owned Wayne Corp. and were skilled surgeons. Bruce's Parents taught him the goodness of Justice and that he should always believe in something although no one is with you. Thomas and Martha Wayne also helped people when ever they could, they wanted to set an example for their son. However when Bruce was 8 years of age, his world changed. When he and his parents were just done seeing a movie, they were ambushed by a pity thief named Joe Chill. Joe just wanted the pearls around Martha Wayne's neck, she was handing them over when Thomas stepped in and got shot in his chest. In shock, Martha screamed for help so she was shot to death also. Joe then ran into the shadows of the alley, young Bruce kneeled in his parents' blood. When Bruce had the memorial for his parents, Alfred came to take him back to the mansion. Bruce did not say anything on the trip, he went up to his room and he shut the door behind him. He made an oath to stop evil and to do his best to erase it. When he finished high school, Bruce began his training. He first began to study criminology, the psychological psyche of criminals, detective skills, and other important things that would help him in his fight against crime. He mastered this school of thought so well that he would eventually be known as the World's Greatest Detective. When he was 20, he traveled the world to improve on what he already knew about criminals. He then went to train with the best martial artists in the world, mastering over 12 forms of hand-to-hand combat. While he was training in martial arts, he was also being trained by John Zatara, a talented stage magician, who taught him escapology. Bruce was also accompanied by Zatara's daughter Zatanna, who was training to become a genuine sorceress. Zatanna and Bruce dated briefly while he was learning escapology, and remain friends as superheroes and fellow members of the Justice League today. They soon went their separate ways, when Bruce had to leave to go to China. When he was 25 he finished his training, becoming 100% perfect physically and mentally. Bruce still continues to train keeping his body fit for anything. Bruce then became "The Darkness Of The Night". He became Batman. Batman is one of several famous comic book characters. However, he is more famous than Superman, Wonder Woman etc, for being the Super hero with no powers. Instead he relies on a majority of skills and gadgets. Skills & Abilities Bruce Wayne has trained his body and mind to become a weapon. He constantly trains himself everyday to stay fit and ready for anything. Bruce is more fit than any non-meta on earth. Batman knows more than 120 major martial arts, and also knows where all the pressure points are on the human body so he can incapacitate his foes without killing them. Also, when Bruce was at the age of 14 he did not drink or eat anything that would ruin his physical/mental workout. Realistically this display of peak human ability can be compared to Bruce Lee. A man who dedicated his life to pushing the human body to the limit and could achieve what men many times his size would struggle doing, and just as Bruce Wayne he never took harmful foods that could damage his body. Peak Of Human Strength: Bruce has many times shown how strong he is. A good example being: when Batman was saving people in a burning building he jumped in and held over 1 010 pounds on his arms. Another example is that he can bend steel, and also break it with his bare hands. Batman can also knock someone out with one punch. Peak Of Human Speed: Batman can run faster than any Olympic and non-meta on earth. He can run up to 4 hours without showing major tiredness. Peak Of Human Durability: Batman has been broken, shot, thrown off of buildings and even been punched by Superman! However, this never stops Batman. He might be human, but he has never had anything worse than getting a couple of bones broken. Peak Of Human Endurance: Batman can hold his breath under water for longer than 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Peak Of Human Reflexes: Batman honed his reflexes to such a degree that he could catch Green Arrow's arrow in mid air. Peak Of Human Agility: Batman's agility surpasses any Olympic athlete, he uses a special French agility while he is jumping from roof top to roof top. Dick Grayson also has had extra training in acrobatics for his years as a performer in a circus. Batsuit Body Armor: The primary component of the "Batsuit" is a full body armor which protects him from almost any physical attack. Made from Kevlar and enhanced by various other materials, it can stop bullets, bladed attacks, resist fire, and other traumas. Batcape: The cape, while varying in function depending on the author's interpretation, is another constant to Batman's costume, granting him additional theatricality and lending to his "bat-like" appearance. Some adaptations depict it as being an armored element: bulletproof, fireproof, and shockproof. Most interpretations, however, depict the cape as having weighted tips, capable of being used for attack as well as granting Batman the ability to glide over distance and from height. Cowl: The signature Batman cowl is armored as well as containing listening devices, sonar/ night vision, and a link and interface with the Bat-Computer. Arm-scallops: The purpose of the blade like flaps on Batman's forearms too varies depending on the interpretation, but have also been a constant part of his appearance. Modern interpretations utilize these as another defensive option, being capable of stopping and even destroying bladed attacks. Utility Belt: Containing any extra pieces of equipment Batman has selected for the situation at hand, the utility belt is as iconic as the emblem across his chest. While its presence is a constant, what it contains is as cosmopolitan as the situations and foes that Batman faces. Containing ninja-like items such as smoke bombs and bat-shaped shuriken to larger crime-fighting implements such as a remote charge launcher and various grapple guns, the utility belt and the gadgets it carries are the most important tools in Batman's arsenal. Gadgets Batman has various pieces of equipment in his utility belt that he uses to help him to combat crime. A few examples of these from Rocksteady's Batman: Arkham Asylum Series include: Batarang: Batman's signature throwing weapon, Batarang are shuriken that can be used to knock out an opponent, trigger distant switches or control panels, and even cut ropes. Grapple Gun: While not employable in every situation, the grapple gun is Batman's primary means of conveyance. Compact and gas-powered, the grapple gun launches an edged and magnetic hook that allows Batman to pull himself to distant positions. Batclaw: Differing in purpose than the grapple gun, the Batclaw is used to pull distant objects, enemies, towards Batman, and, in its upgraded state, can even pull down weak walls. Remote Control Batarang: RCB (Remote Control Batarang) can be used to knock out distant enemies or activate switches that may be obstructed by walls or other obstacles. Explosive Gel: Explosive Gel is used to blow down weakened structures or incapacitate nearby enemies. Additionally, Batman has the ability to manually detonate this gel or set it for proximity detonation. Sonic Batarang: A electrified Batarang that is used to distract enemies. In Arkham Asylum, enemies wearing electronic collars can be incapacitated when the Batarang's secondary function is activated. Line Launcher: Launching a metallic cable between two adjacent points, the line launcher allows Batman to span chasms when the grapple gun or cape glide cannot be employed. In Arkham City, the launcher may be deployed mid-span to change direction. Cyrographic Sequencer: Resembling a miniature computer, Batman utilizes this to remotely hack into nearby computer terminals and door controls. It can also be used to intercept, decode, and listen into various radio frequencies. In Games Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman: Arkham Asylum begins with Batman, having just captured The Joker, returning his arch-nemesis to the titular mental hospital, where many of his most feared enemies are being imprisoned. Immediately after being taken into Arkham's custody, the Joker escapes and quickly takes over, releasing the inmates, and locking Batman in. It is then up to Batman to regain control of the asylum and foil The Joker's sinister plan. To escape the asylum, Batman must take on many of his iconic villains and hundreds of recently transferred Blackgate thugs to win back Arkham. Batman: Arkham City Batman: Arkham City Batman: Arkham City is set one year after the events of Arkham Asylum. After taking credit for the defeat of The Joker, Ex-Arkham Warden Quincy Sharp has become the new mayor of Gotham City. Declaring Arkham Asylum & Blackgate Prison inadequate, Sharp has the slums of Gotham walled off in order to create a new mega-prison for the city's rapidly growing inmate population. With walls in place and the prisoners left to fend for themselves, Psychologist Hugo Strange is brought in as the warden of this new prison. Released in October of 2011 and building off the acclaimed gameplay systems found in Arkham Asylum, Arkham City features a much larger, open world setting, appearances by even more classic Batman villains, and up to four playable characters. Injustice: Gods Among Us Batman is one of the playable characters in the fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Since he lacks superpowers, Batman fights using non-lethal weapons and gadgets. His character trait allows him to summon a swarm of robotic bats, which he can throw towards his opponent. His super move is "The Dark Knight", in which he throws an explosive batarang at his opponent, shocks him/her with two tasers and then rams him/her with the Batmobile. In this game, Batman travels to an alternate reality, where his alternate self is the leader of an insurgency movement to bring down the regime of Superman, who has become a dictator. The Batmen assemble the heroes of the prime reality to defeat the regime. Game Endings Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Fearing for his world being under threat by otherworldly invaders, Batman builds a new security system: OMAC (Outer World Monitor and Auto Containment), designed to detect and imprison invaders from other universe. It is demonstrated by spotting a breach in Metropolis. Category:Vigilante Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Comic book character Category:DC